


I Love It (when you eat it)

by romanee



Series: Filthy [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, Gunplay, M/M, Omega!Alfredo, PUBG AU, Painplay, alpha!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: "You're hot when you're mad." As if to stress his point, he squeezed Alfredo's hips.Alfredo saw red.





	I Love It (when you eat it)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: [Cockiness (Love it) by Rihanna](https://open.spotify.com/track/3DM9EMRuh2Ybg2wanSGLoH)

Alfredo tackled Michael, sending them in a heap of limbs and weapons. Ignoring Michael's frustrated grunts, he snatched his sniper back up; finding and tracking moving bodies speeding closer and closer. With practiced ease, Alfredo settled on top of Michael and pulled the trigger watching as bodies dropped in an instant.  

Doing a quick once over the land making sure they were in the clear and no one else was around waiting, Alfredo threw his gun to the ground and grabbed Michael's shoulders.

“Michael, Jesus fucking Christ!! How the fuck, do you and Jeremy manage to win anything when you can’t shoot for shit?! You almost got your head blown off back there!” It took every fiber of his being to contain himself from slamming Michael's head against the ground. 

He glared daggers at Michael, waiting to hear his piss poor excuse.

Faintly he heard Gavin in his ear warning them about the blue.  

"You're hot when you're mad." As if to stress his point, he squeezed Alfredo's hips. 

Alfredo saw red. He knew what Michael was doing, but it didn’t stop him from feeling furious that Michael had the gall to look and sound so love-struck. 

"Ugh, shut the fuck up  _Michael_!" He growled, shoving Michael harder into the ground.  

When he heard a quiet  _ow_ he felt himself physically stopping himself from rolling his eyes. Instead, he picked himself up and grabbed his shit and stuffed everything back into its rightful place. Making sure his guns had enough ammo, he did another quick look around, all too aware of the dazed look on Michael's face as he was watched. Slipping his sniper onto his back he walked past Michael, clenching his jaw when he heard nothing following after him and shouted over his shoulder. 

"Well? Get a move on! We don’t got all goddamn day! But by all means, stay behind and let the blue fucking kill you." His voice cracked but he paid it no mind, he was pissed and itching to just spin around and shoot Michael in the leg. Give him a real reason to be sitting on his ass. When he heard Michael scrambling to catch up with him Alfredo didn’t bother waiting and took off in a light jog. Listening as Gavin told him where the new zone was before switching the connection off. He needed peace and quiet if he was going to be dealing with Michael.   

For the next hour. Every. Single. Group. they encountered, Michael did something that could've resulted in his death. If it wasn’t running out of ammo or dropping a gun resulting in him being nothing but dead weight, it was getting himself shot and even almost run over by a fucking buggy.

And to top it all off. Alfredo was almost out of medkits from how many Michael was using; for every two he found Michael had already asked for another three. To say the least, Alfredo has never been more infuriated with one of his mates than he currently is with Michael. 

Stunt after stunt, Alfredo knew he was going to explode, but it wasn’t until they were forced up the stairs of a smaller building, cornered. It wasn’t even Michael who set off his bottled-up anger. The pair after them were circling the building, yelling obscenity after  _obscenity_ after they caught a whiff of him and Michael _._ But it wasn’t until he heard the words 'useless alpha' and 'fuck him good' did Alfredo's anger boil over. 

_First those fuck-heads with Gavin and now this._

Busting the nearest window open, not even flinching when a bullets whiz past his face, Alfredo threw a grenade and while they were scrambling lit the two assholes the fuck up. Their blood splattering all over the grass and up the side of the building with a satisfying  _splat_.  

In theory, blowing those mouthy motherfuckers to pieces should be enough, but with all the shit Michael's either done or not done up until this point? Alfredo was one-hundred percent, sure as shit, going to take the rest of his frustration out on Michael.    

Tossing his sniper across the room, Alfredo turned back towards Michael - who had a white-knuckled grip on his pants leg – and grabbed a fist full of his hair. Screaming and yelling about how much of a fucking  _idiot_ Michael was and he'd appreciate some  _actual fucking help_  and how worried he had him every time he saw blood spilling from a new wound or when he fell behind in the blue for minutes at a time that felt like hours. 

All the while through Alfredo's rant, he saw Michael was in a daze, not even bothering to pretend he was listening to anything that was being yelled at him. He just let Alfredo tear into him. And Alfredo knew that's what his alpha wanted, but fuck that. Michael wanted to act like a big tough alpha with the others, but be a complete drag with him? Fuck. That. 

He tossed Michael's head back and pressing his foot against the erection he knew Michael was sporting. 

" _F_ _uck...  yes!_ " Michael banged his head against the wall and Alfredo moved his foot away, letting Michael's whine calm him some.  

"Been here too long, let's get a move on."  

-

The rest of the match Alfredo manhandled Michael. Not physically so much as verbally, but when he needed to, Alfredo tossed Michael around like a sack of potatoes. 

And Michael, oh, he tried his damnedest to push more of Alfredo's buttons, but as soon as Alfredo threw himself into the line of fire that would have been dead set on hitting Michael, he changed his tune real quick. 

Alfredo was wrapping a wound trying to be quick so he could return fire when Michael grabbed him and slammed him into the contrite wall. All but crushing their lips together. It was messy and rough and  _perfect,_ but Alfredo moved quicker and switched them around. 

"Find cover." He said before biting hard on Michael's bottom lip and taking off to kill the other team.

Once Alfredo was sure they were clear for now, he loaded up with the new supplies and ran back to the house Michael was in; all but getting slammed against a wall when he found his alpha on high alert. 

Alfredo wheezed, "Slam me against one more wall and I'll blow your knee's out."

Michael didn’t bother answering him and dove in for a kiss that was all teeth. 

"Need to be –  _ah fuck –_ inside you,  _please_  Fredo." Michael was borderline begging as Alfredo rubbed his knee against his clothed dick. 

"You've been a real pain in my ass already, babe." Before Michael could retort Alfredo dragged him in for another kiss, pulling them away from the wall and towards the only window in the room.

He shoved Michael off him and pushed him to his knees. 

"Want to fuck me? Well, you've gotta work for this ass."

And work he did. Alfredo could've laughed at how clumsy Michael's hands were as he rushed to undo his pants. Pulling his dick out, Michael stroked him and sucking on the head with vigor.

With his sniper out of ammo, he slipped his pistol out and leaned against the windowsill, clicking the safety off. 

“So much as think of touching yourself and I’ll blow your dick off.” To make his point clear he lifted his arm and pulled the trigger, the bang startling Michael into deep throating him. His whine alone almost made Alfredo's knees buckle.  

Alfredo dropped his head watching his cock going in and out of Michael's eager mouth in a trance; fisting Michael's hair with his free hand, Alfredo thrust back into Michael's mouth each time he pulled back to give the head attention. When he felt Michael tugging on his pants, Alfredo smiled. 

"See, you aren't useless, you're the best goddamn Alpha anyone could ask for. Knowing exactly what I want. You just need to be riled up in your own special way." 

He pulled Michael off his cock and shimmed his pants down to his ankles and in an instant Michael's hands were all over his thighs and ass kneading fleshing while his mouth went back to work. For a while, they stayed like that. Alfredo easily sliding into Michael's mouth – complimenting him every step of the way for taking his cock so well – and Michael's hands playing with every bit of him he could reach. 

When Alfredo felt fingers rubbing around his rim smearing his slick and slipping the finger inside him, he spread his legs out more, about the egg Michael on with playing up his role as omega when he heard voices from outside and cursed. He'd been too lost in the feeling of Michael he didn’t even think of trying to conceal his scent.    

"Alright, Michael baby, you want to do something good? Then scent the fuck out of me while I take care of these guys." He pulled Michael off him and pulled his pants back up, tucking himself in but not bothering to properly zip up. "And when I'm done fuck me like you're gonna lose me to another Alpha."       

Falling to one knee, he straddled one of Michael's thighs, took aim with his pistol and pressed his own thigh against Michael's dick. Feeling the clothing, he looked down at Michael's crotch and decided to give his alpha some kind of relief. With quick fingers he unzipped Michael's pants and pulled his cock out, stroking him a few times before going back to look out.

Michael growled at him  _you fuck_ when Alfredo didn’t press his knee back into his cock. Leaving him to resort to thrusting his hips into the air, his dick leaking and bouncing with his movements. The room filling with his scent in seconds; his hands grabbing all over Alfredo's body. Kissing his neck, chest, and collarbone, thoroughly drenching Alfredo to the point he could barely smell his own slick.

His grip on the pistol tightened and he held his breath.  _No way they don’t smell us now_ _._

Sure enough, he could hear plotting and he shoved his knee against Michaels aching cock, causing his alpha to moan  _Fredo yes, more, please!_  The shuffling outside moved around faster and then they were in front of the window and Alfredo pulled the trigger. Glass shattering around them. Startled yelling – Michael gasping and moaning Alfredo name – filled the space and a couple more shot's later and they were surrounded silence. 

Michael's panting and whimpering were the only things ringing in Alfredo's ears and once he was sure they were alone he straddled Michael properly. Alfredo ground down on Michael cock and wrapped his arms around his alpha's neck. His chuckling turning into a breathy moan, "Gonna fuck me now or what  _Alpha_?"  

-

"You two are gonna get killed in the blue if you don't move now!" 

"Shut the fuck up Gavin!" 

It was the first coherent sentence Michael was able to make since Alfredo took control, gunning him down as he rode him, bouncing on his cock and letting his moans out for anyone to hear. And Micahel, his perfect alpha, nearly choking on his own drool in such a way Alfredo wanted to have him all the time. 

Alfredo slowed his movement and Michael hissed at him  _don't you fucking dare._ Catching his breath Alfredo leaned down and kissed Michael silly. 

"Don’t worry Gav, there's a car outside, we'll be fine." 

All he heard was a soft whine from the other omega and he chuckled, turning his attention back to Michael, easing off his dick; moaning at the loss but relishing in the pathetic noise spilling from his alpha.   

“You sure you’re an Alpha? Cause you sure got me fooled sounding like a whiny bitch in heat.” 

"Fuck off."

Alfredo snorted, getting himself properly dressed, body still shaking from not having come yet.  

Michael rubbed their cheeks together calming them both down, "Let's get this over with. Please, I really... really want to come _inside you._ "  

Smiling, Alfredo sauntered away, "What did I say? You've gotta work for this ass!" 

Seeing Michael at near tears made Alfredo almost throw caution to the wind and let his alpha fuck him to his heart's content, but he knew better, quick to go back into survival mode. 

-

Finally, they were in the top five. Them, another team and one other person and Alfredo was so sure of them winning he leaned against one of the bigger rocks and lifted an eyebrow at Michael. 

"You've got more than three kills baby, go crazy while I kill the rest of these fools."

Michael bounced on him in-record time and while Alfredo was busy distracting the others with his loud throaty moans, seeing them go stiff when they heard and smelled him, he shot them between the eyes like nothing. They were so lost in one another that they almost missed that they were the winners, but it gave them at least another ten minutes before pick up. 

Michael pulled out and spun Alfredo around, Alfredo instantly lifting his legs and wrapping them around Michael's waist when Michael easily slide back in and fucked into him.  

"Fuck  _yes_ , so fucking good to me Alpha!" His head lulled to the side. He knew for sure he was the one with the dazed look now. "Fucking and treating me right like a proper Omega." With clumsy hands, he reloaded his pistol and held it between the space between Michael's arms and where he was gripping Alfredo's thighs and waist. 

A loud bang rang out and Alfredo almost flung the gun when Michael's thrust got rougher, scratching his back along the rock's surface.         

“Threaten to kill me more often.” Michael's voice was shot and his eyes were glazed over. 

“Jesus, Michael.” Alfredo pulled Michael down and nuzzled into his alphas neck, kissing and rolling flesh between his teeth pressing the still warm muzzle to Michael's side. 

The next shot that rang out was mixed with a yelp bleeding into Michael chanting  _Fredo, F_ _redo_ _, F_ _redo_ _,_ over and over again. And reaching between their bodies to jerk Alfredo off in time with his messy thrust until they were both yelling each other's names as they came. 

When Michael tried to pull out he winced at both the new hole in his side and forgetting that he and Alfredo would be stuck together for a couple of minutes. 

Panting for another reason now, Michael apologized. "Should've... asked first." 

Alfredo shrugged toes curling with each pump of come he could feel filling him up. 

"Love being knotted by you, baby." He pulled Michael in for a kiss. "Besides, consider it your reward for more than two kills."

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments are appreciated!♡


End file.
